Honest Trailer - Independence Day
Independence Day is the 29th episode of 'Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers. It was written by Spencer Gilbert,' Ian Weinreich',' Dan Murrell',' Jason Pickar '''and' Andy Signore. It parodies the 1996 sci-fi action film Independence Day. ''It was narrated by 'Jon Bailey as''' Epic Voice Guy. It was published on June 25, 2013, to coincide with the American holiday Independence Day, July 4th. It is 4 minutes 38 seconds long. It has been viewed over 10 million times. '''Watch Honest Trailers - Independence Day on YouTube "Stand up and cheer as they defeat an advanced alien race with a sheet, Morse code, punching, an Apple PowerBook 5300, and Cousin Eddie." '~ Honest Trailers - Independence Day Script This July 4th, revisit the movie that made blowing up American landmarks cool...until 9/11, but now, twelve years later, it's apparently cool again...? Independence Day. The film that answered whether we're alone in the universe by stealing from all the other films that answered whether we're alone in the universe, featuring the premise from War of the Worlds, the aliens from Alien, the spaceships from V'', the dogfights from ''Star Wars, the Statue of Liberty from Planet of the Apes, and the Jeff Goldblum from Jurassic Park. To battle against an alien threat, humanity's last hope is this ragtag group of survivors: fighter pilot Steven Hiller, a Fresh Prince of the air who says cool things, even when there's no one around to hear them; David Levinson, a Jeff Goldblum-like satellite engineer (shows clips of Levinson stammering); and Thomas Whitmore, the best movie president ever, who channels William Shatner (shows clips of Whitmore pausing while talking). Prepare to stand up and cheer as they defeat an advanced alien race with a sheet, Morse code, punching, an Apple PowerBook 5300, and Cousin Eddie (Russell Casse). Travel back to a time when summer blockbusters were fun and uplifting, not dark and Nolan-y (shows clips from Man of Steel and The Dark Knight Rises), in a movie that will trigger more '90s nostalgia than the front page of BuzzFeed, featuring R.E.M., CD-ROMs, Data (Brackish Okun), and Fruitopia. Witness a film whose message of global unity means only America can save the world (Thomson: It's from the Americans. They want to organize a counter-offensive./'Reginald': Phew, it's about bloody time. What do they plan to do?), and thrill at explosive action that casually murders millions of people, but won't hurt this dog (Boomer). So, this Independence Day, prepare to once again relive the screen-watching (shows clips of characters staring at screens), the sky-watching (shows clips of characters looking up at the sky), and the speech-watching. Whitmore: We will not go quietly into the night, we will not vanish without a fight! We're going to live on, we're going to survive! Today, we celebrate our Independence Day! Hell yeah. Starring Jaden's Dad (Will Smith as Steven Hiller); President Lonestar (Bill Pullman as Thomas Whitmore); President Laura Roslin (Mary McDonnell as Marilyn Whitmore); Apple Genius (Jeff Goldblum as David Levinson); Crazy Dennis Quaid (Randy Quaid as Russell Casse); Michael Bublé, Jr. (Harry Connick, Jr. as Jimmy Wilder); Not Jaden (Ross Bagley as Dylan Dubrow); Nerdy Fabio (Brent Spiner as Brackish Okun); Her? (Mae Whitman as Patricia Whitmore); Vivica Not Actually A. Fox (Vivica A. Fox as Jasmine Dubrow); and The Best Extra Ever (saluting pilot). Independence Day. Can someone explain to me how they've already made three Chronicles of Riddick movies, and yet I still have to wait until 2015 for a sequel to this? Trivia * Screen Junkies have produced Honest Trailers for several other action movies including Independence Day: Resurgence, ''John Wick,'' The Expendables, Taken, Mad Max: Fury Road, Die Hard, Fast Five, Predator,''' Armageddon, '''Con Air and many others. See list of Honest Trailers for more. * In addition, Screen Junkies have made Honest Trailers for many other Will Smith movies including After Earth, Men in Black, Bright and Suicide Squad. * An Honest Trailer Commentary for this episode was recorded and was available on the Screen Junkies Plus until the website/app was discontinued. Screen Junkies don't currently have any way of releasing the video. Reception Honest Trailers - Independence Day has a 98.2% approval rating from YouTube viewers. The Huffington Post declared the Honest Trailer was a "very funny take-down." The Huff Post also highlighted the Honest Trailer's line ''"the film that answered whether we're alone in the universe by stealing from all the other films that answered whether we're alone in the universe". Digital Spy noted that the Honest Trailer mocked "the movie's unoriginal aspects - with War of the Worlds, ''Alien and Star Wars mentioned - and the Fruitopia product placement." Mashable called the Honest Trailer "painfully honest" and it shone a light on the film's "best — and most questionable — moments." io9 wrote "I'm not sure how I feel about the Honest Trailers guys' latest offering, which seems to suggest Roland Emmerich's stirring docudrama of the human spirit, Independence Day, might not be the undisputed cinematic masterpiece we all know it to be." Production credits Directed by Andy Signore Executive Producer Mitch Rotter Series Created by Andy Signore & Brett Weiner Episode Written by Spencer Gilbert, Ian Weinreich, Dan Murrell, Jason Pickar and Andy Signore Edited by Dan Murrell Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey External links * 'If The Trailer For 'Independence Day' Was Honest (VIDEO) '- Huffington Post article * 'Honest Trailers boldly suggests Independence Day might be flawed '- io9 article * 'Not Even Will Smith Can Save This 'Independence Day' Takedown '- Mashable article * ''Independence Day' 'honest' movie trailer - watch video '- Digital Spy article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Action Category:Science-fiction Category:1990s Category:Roland Emmerich Category:Season 2 Category:20th Century Fox Category:Will Smith Category:Disney